


Duel

by Abagel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: Lucifer sticks to his word and Dean will always protect his brother.





	

Ten to Twelve. Dean looked up from his whiskey that he had been drinking from a glass that was refilled more times then he could count. He needed it for what was going to happen. With doey eyes, Dean picked up the gun his father had left him after his death and inspected it. Sure enough, the gun worked well as it was first made, Dean filled the empty gun with bullets that he had no wants of using.

His brother, Sam, raised from the chair placed in the far corner of their home. The same sober look on his face. Following traditions, Dean give Sam his Will.

“You don’t have to do this, you can just yield,” Sam begged, hoping - praying that his brother would change his mind about the whole thing. He didn’t want to hold that Will, he didn’t want to know that his brother would . . .

“It’s too late,” Dean swallowed. “If I back out now, I’ll stain dad’s family name.”

“This isn’t about him, this is about me and Lucifer and the fact you can’t see me get insulted-”

“Sammy,” Dean cut him off, his green eyes piercing his little brothers. “After this is over, promise me you’ll stop beating around the bush and mary Jess.”

Sam chuckled sadly, giving his brother a small smile. “I promise.”

In a last goodbye, Sam hugged Dean. Usually, Dean wasn’t one for sappy moments but he had to give his Sam this, he had to have this. Sam hugged Dean tightly with tears finally falling. The same ache in each others hearts. Dean was the one to let go, he was always the one to do the first step, and patted Sam’s back. He wanted to say I’ll be back, wanted to say don’t worry, but that would all be lies and that was the last thing they needed.

Town square was full of people of all kinds. Fathers, mothers, kids, workers. All whispering and murmuring. Lucifer sneered at them all, these people were all leeches that cared about nothing but their well being and entertainment. Among the crowd was his older and younger brother. Michael and Gabriel had begged for him to apologize. But him being him, Lucifer refused. He stood to his words and wouldn’t do less.

Five to twelve was when Lucifer’s heart dropped. Instead of seeing Sam Winchester riding in town it was Dean Winchester riding his beloved horse; whom he was convinced loved it more then. The voices rose amongst the people because they knew about their love for each other.

“No,” Lucifer whispered.

His body went cold when Dean got off his horse and tied to a pole. Even at their distance, Lucifer could see Dean didn’t want to do this either. They walked to each other, each step felt heavy and more impossible than the last. When they were face to face, none of them knew how to speak, but who could?

“Hey,” Lucifer started.

“Hey,” Dean said back. His lips quivered in an attempt to smile, trying to somehow make this situation brighter.

Lucifer could see this and hugged Dean. Melting into his touch, Dean almost broke down right there, sobbing gently in his shoulder. Lucifer petted Dean’s hair, soothing him to somewhat. Each second that passed was a second closer to something neither of them wanted to do in any dream or reality.

“Please yield,” Lucifer begged quietly.

“Would you’ve asked my brother to yield?”

His grip tightened around Dean, should’ve known that he would take Sams fall. “Dean, please-”

“No,” Dean pulled himself out of Lucifer, not wanting to but having to. “I will not yield. I come in my brother’s place and I know he wouldn’t yield.”

Turning around, Dean started counting his paces, Lucifer sighed heavily and did the same. The town went dead quiet. On the twenty step they stopped. Everyone waited as the hand on the grand clock ticked away. Both men had their eyes closed, hands above their guns, but one of them had no intention of firing. As the old clock struck twelve, Dean and Lucifer spun around and both guns went off.

Noise ran out through and echoed everyone's breath stopped and caught in their throat.

Lucifer held his gun out, pointing at Dean. Dean held his gun up to the sky, a bullet in his side. Everything seemed to freeze. No one dared to move a step or say anything. Lucifer stood, wide eyed in horror, frozen in position. Dean didn’t even move. Until his body realize what happened and finally gave out.

As Dean fell to the ground, Lucifer discarded his gun and full on sprinted. Never had he regretted sticking to his morals.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Lucifer whispered. He dropped to Dean and held him in his arms and felt a warm liquid. Blood. That wasn’t supposed to be spilled . . . not his Dean. “He needs a doctor, please!”

Lucifer added pressure to Dean’s wound, smiling weakly. “It’s okay, Dean, you’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna laugh about this one day. You’ll see.” Holding Dean closer, tears fell at a rapid rate. “Please! Someone help!”

“What you asshats waiting for?!” Gabriel yelled, stepping in. “That man needs medical help!”

Scrambling around, the people buzzed a bit, a man in fine clothing rushed up. He dropped down to Dean. Looking at the wound, inspecting the damage created.

“I need you to get him to my office.”

Carefully picking him up, Lucifer carried Dean and followed the doctor. Everyone parted like the red sea as they hurried. Gabriel went with them, flipping anyone off who gave them looks. The two brothers waited outside as the doctor tried his best. Lucifer holding himself, shaking, wanting nothing more than to go back and fix his stupid mistake. Or at the very least Dean’s blood off him. Gabriel held his brother and comforted him, making little comments as how Dean wasn’t going down from a bullet. Lucifer’s mind was racing. Heart pounding and beating against his ribcage, his chest shuddering up and down. After what seemed to be a century later, the doctor came out.

Lucifer jumped out of his brothers arms and rushed up. “Is he okay? Please, is Dean going to alright?”

“No.”

Tears and mouth falling, Lucifer was too stunned to speak. Too scared and shocked to do anything.

The doctor looked at him with pitiful eyes. “You should say goodbye, he has a few moments before . . .”

Lucifer passed past the doctor. Gabriel didn’t follow because he knew that Lucifer needed this closure.

Dean looked nothing like how Lucifer was used to. His face was tired and outlined in pain, body limp but somehow shuddering, and precious blood spilling all over the wooden table. The wound was covered with thick bondages that were soaked in a red substance. Dean seemed to see him as soon as he entered.

“Oh Dean,” Lucifer gasped.

“Luci . . .” Dean whispered. Even in pain, he pulled a small smile. “I don’t have . . . much time, don’t I?”

Not saying anything, not wanting to admit it, Lucifer merely walked over to Dean and took his hand. It was cold. Too cold, even with all the blood. He knew what that meant. Lucifer held onto tighter as if he could pull Dean’s life back into his body. Dean held on faintly.

“I’m scared,” Dean whispered like a kid. Too innocent.

Lucifer choked on his breathing, only offering comfort to Dean as he held on tighter.

Blood painted his pale face. Dean’s chest slowed down, his eyes rapidly blinking. “I love you.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry,” Lucifer spoke gently, kissing Dean; not minding the blood rubbing off onto him. “I love you so much, Dean. Please, you have to know . . . I’m so sorry! Please . . .”

Dean swallowed down shallow breaths. A ghost of smile gracing his face. “Not your fault. I love you too much . . . to blame . . .”

Lucifer shaked violently. He waited for the last words to leave Dean’s mouth but nothing came out, his chest stopped moving. Grief tightened around Lucifer’s throat. He struggled to breath as he kept shaking Dean’s hand. 

Outside, the whole town heard deafening screams and broken sobbing.


End file.
